Compañeros
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Chuuya quiere hablar con Dazai sobre sus cicatrices, aunque Dazai prefiere evitar el tema por todos los medios.


Adoro a estos dos como pareja *w*

* * *

**Compañeros **

**Capítulo único**

Dazai siempre sonríe, incluso en los peores momentos, como cuando tortura a alguien en la mafia o en medio de una feroz batalla y eso muchas veces desconcertaba a sus enemigos o compañeros.

Los enemigos dudaban de la salud mental del hombre y sabían que las personas locas pueden llegar a ser impredecibles en una batalla. Los compañeros en cambio creían que era un sádico que disfrutaba de la sangre y de torturar a sus víctimas.

Nada más lejos de la verdad, pues cada vez que terminaba de torturar a un prisionero para sacarle información, acababa por vaciar el contenido de su estómago en el baño más cercano, por supuesto que después de asegurarse que nadie lo veía en ese momento de debilidad, lo que menos necesitaba es que alguien supiese lo vulnerable que era en realidad.

Para el mismo Dazai, aquello se había vuelto tan normal que ya era incapaz de recordar cómo se sentía realmente cuando no estaba obligado a sonreír. Quizás por eso le gustaban las peleas, siempre intentaba salir herido para que el dolor le recordase quién era, que estaba vivo. También le gustaba pensar en ello como una manera de expiar sus pecados, de devolverle el daño causado a sus víctimas, ya que su verdugo era quien salía herido.

Pero después de tantas batallas, su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de cicatrices, siendo las más visibles en sus brazos.

En la mafia tener cicatrices era visto como un orgullo, representaban una prueba de su fuerza y de que el portador siempre salió victorioso. Pero a Dazai no le gustaba la mirada de admiración de sus subordinados, él no debería ser admirado por nadie. Por esa razón comenzó a usar vendas para tapar sus brazos.

Nadie nunca preguntó por ello, por miedo al hombre, su terrorífica sonrisa e impredecible comportamiento. Aunque era obvio que la persona más cercana a Dazai se daría cuenta de esas vendas y no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

\- Desperdicio de vendas - dijo el joven que llevaba las manos en el bolsillo, refiriéndose al hecho de que Dazai no necesitaba aquellas vendas

Pero su compañero lo entendió como un insulto a su persona.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - reaccionó Dazai

Chuuya no respondió, simplemente tomó los brazos de Dazai y desató las vendas, dejando las cicatrices a la vista. Chuuya conocía cada una de ellas como si fuesen propias, pues él fue el encargado de desinfectarlas y cuidar de ellas hasta que su portador se hubiese curado. Siempre se tomó esa tarea con mucho esmero, pues su responsabilidad era cuidar de su compañero, aun si el idiota saltaba frente un ataque bastante predecible y resultaba herido igualmente.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué te dejas herir, no es como si eso limpiase tus manos de la sangre derramada, además de que no es un intento de suicidio, pues no te dejas herir de forma letal – se quejó Nakahara

\- Si yo muriese, Chuuya estaría triste y solo, ya que nadie querría ser tu compañero debido a esa odiosa personalidad tuya - se burló Dazai, lo que logró enfadar al otro chico

\- ¿A quién estás llamando odioso? Yo soy el que siempre debe salvar tu trasero - gritó Chuuya

Dazai sonrió, eso debería haber sido suficiente para cambiar de tema, conociendo al menor ahora le golpearía y Dazai se quedaría tranquilo, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Chuuya suspiró, hablar con Dazai era como intentar convencer a un niño, en otras palabras, agotador.

\- Somos compañeros, ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? - preguntó Chuuya

\- No puedo entender lo que dices, ya que estás muy cerca del suelo - se burló Dazai

\- ¿A quién llamas enano? No me jodas - gritó Chuuya cada vez más furioso

\- A Kouyou no le gustará saber el vocabulario que usas, seguro que lavará nuevamente tu boca con jabón - amenazó Dazai

\- Vete a la mierda - añadió Chuuya - Es por cosas como estas que te odio -

\- Eso no es verdad, no me confiarías tu vida cuando usas corrupción si me odiases - explicó el más alto

\- Te voy a matar - amenazó el menor

\- ¿Ves? Incluso me demuestras tu amor ayudándome a cumplir mi sueño de morir - bromeó Dazai

Mientras Chuuya intentaba matar a Dazai por decir que "lo amaba", la conversación inicial quedó olvidada.

Pero él no daba por vencido tan fácilmente, por lo que intentó retomar la conversación en infinidad de ocasiones, quitando siempre las vendas de los brazos de Dazai y acariciando con el pulgar las cicatrices, pero en el momento clave, algo siempre sucedía y Dazai lograba escapar. A veces cambiando de tema, otras haciendo enfadar a Chuuya y en varias ocasiones fueron interrumpidos.

Chuuya estaba seguro, debía hacer algo que lograse sorprender a Dazai por completo y así poder distraerlo. Chuuya tenía una idea, pero probablemente acabaría perdiendo gran parte de su orgullo y ni siquiera podría echarle la culpa al alcohol, se conocían demasiado bien para ello. Por eso Chuuya arrinconó esta vez a Dazai en un almacén poco frecuentado, cerrando la puerta con llave al entrar. Aunque no es que eso pudiese detener mucho a Dazai si se ponía serio.

El hecho de cerrar la puerta con llave no pasó desapercibido por el detective.

\- Chuuya - dijo con voz dulce el más alto mientras estiraba el nombre ajeno todo lo posible - No puedo creer que pienses abusar de mí en un sitio tan sucio, ni siquiera hay una cama -

Dazai estaba bromeando, intentando molestar a su compañero, pero no hubo reacción alguna. Chuuya se acercaba con pasos decididos y una mirada seria en el rostro.

El de menor altura tomó sus manos y Dazai se imaginó que le quitaría las vendas, por lo que pensó en alguna manera para molestarlo y cambiar de tema, pero al igual que las veces anteriores, no retiró sus manos.

Pero para sorpresa del mayor, Chuuya no removió sus vendas esta vez, en su lugar posó sus labios en el antebrazo derecho del mayor, un suave beso que desconcertó a Osamu. Nakahara repitió la acción con el antebrazo izquierdo.

Cuando finalmente miró a Dazai a los ojos, no había rastro de burla, ninguna sonrisa falsa o asco alguno. El rostro del mayor carecía de emoción alguna, casi como si estuviese desconcertado, o que, de sus infinitas posibilidades y predicciones, jamás hubiese sido capaz de imaginar algo parecido. El hecho de que Chuuya actuase así nunca estuvo en sus planes. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el menor puso sus manos enguantadas sobre las mejillas de Dazai, intentando sorprenderle aún más, pero con intenciones de mantenerlo bajo su control y evitar así su huida.

\- Tus cicatrices no son asquerosas, no debes ocultarlas, nadie te tendrá más miedo del que ya te tienen y si alguien intenta algo, estoy seguro de que sufrirán por ello, no dejaré que nadie dañe a mi compañero - prometió Chuuya

Dazai no tenía ganas de oír esa charla, por ello lo había intentado evitar, no quería la lástima de Chuuya ni la admiración de sus subordinados, solo quería sentirse vivo y la ironía es que eso solo ocurría cuando intentaba suicidarse. Por ello pensó en una manera de hacer callar a su compañero y ya que estaban haciendo cosas inesperadas, optó por burlarse de él.

Nakahara no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ates de que Dazai juntase sus labios con los ajenos, solo un pequeño roce, que activó todos los instintos de Chuuya, que mordió el labio de Osamu para hacerlo sangrar y separarse.

\- ¿Qué está mal contigo? - preguntó Dazai revisando su labio que no paraba de sangrar

\- Eso debería preguntarlo yo - añadió Chuuya enfadado

\- Maldito enano - se burló Dazai

\- Gigante suicida - insultó Chuuya

Una cosa fue segura, cuando volvieron al edificio de la mafia, Mori no pudo entender como ambos jóvenes estaban tan llenos de heridas, sangre, moretones y con la ropa tan rasgada, después de todo no los había enviado a ninguna misión.

\- No soy quién para juzgaros, pero la próxima vez que tengáis sexo, intentad no matar al otro durante el acto, ¿Queréis que os de una charla sobre cómo mantener relaciones de forma segura y placentera? - sugirió el jefe de la mafia

Los jóvenes palidecieron, eso no es lo que estuvieron haciendo.

\- Yo jamás haría algo tan sucio con semejante basura - dijeron ambos mientras señalaban al otro

\- Es adorable, ahora incluso habláis al unísono - añadió el mayor

El dúo negro no pensaba lo mismo.

Después de intentar aclarar la situación al jefe, tuvieron que darse por vencidos, pues el hombre parecía no querer comprender lo que había sucedido en realidad, lo cual causó un par de destrozos por parte de Chuuya contra el suelo y un par de golpes más que se dio la pareja el uno al otro.

El mayor solo sonreía, él sabía perfectamente lo bien que se complementaban y por algo los había puesto juntos. Una relación amorosa solo solidificaría el equipo y fortalecería a la mafia.

No podía esperar por lo que el futuro deparase.

**Fin**

* * *

Realmente creo que no fue una buena idea unirme al fandom xD tengo una obsesión por Dazai y Chuuya y tenía que desahogarme en una historia xD


End file.
